


One Shot

by cigarettes_and_coffee



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettes_and_coffee/pseuds/cigarettes_and_coffee
Summary: A NSFW and Bodyguard AU prompt. Jesse's thoughts as he recovers from the aftermath of el Camino with Nacho's help. (Established Relationship)
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Ignacio "Nacho" Varga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	One Shot

He suppose after it was all said and done, desert sand and all, one of the worst "after effects" he experience after escaping Jack's meth themed internment camp (aside from reliving Andrea getting her head blown off every time he closed his eyes) was that his body was no longer his own.

He didn't recognize himself in the mirror anymore, the scars that littered his body and face were permanent and a constant reminder of everything he'd been through. Not that he was the type of person to linger over such sentiments and shit but nonetheless he could never truly forget what happen, no matter how tough of a persona he tried to project (street punk or other wise). But what was most humiliating was that everyone else that laid eyes on him knew something at some point had beaten and broken him at one point in his life... But with Nacho it didn't feel that way. 

It was ridiculous really, like something out of one those over the top cheesy romance novels Aunt Ginny had laying around the house when she was still alive - Nacho made him feel safe. And he supposed it helped that he had a set of his own scars too, that Jesse could take comfort in touching when they were alone together. But at the same time that to was tainted as it always had a weird way of making him feel selfish, inadequate, and even guilt afterwards, having to sit with the knowledge that he couldn't return the favor (at least not yet).

But he was getting better... They were going slow and Jesse was getting to the point were he could touch himself in front Nacho. He never thought at his current age he'd ever experience troubles with arousal or maintaing an erection... Even after Jane's death and shooting Gale in the face his body was still able to give the physiological response to being stimulated (or that's how the therapist explained it anyway. )

Two guys jerking themselves off in front of each other should have been (at least in Jesse mind) one of the most impersonal, mundane and down right boring thing two dudes could do together. But that was not the case with Nacho as he had a way of making even that somehow meaningful. And there was apart of Jesse that hated it, the way just feeling the body warmth, smell and presents from the other man put him at ease making any other comfort he had experience up until then a sick joke, he hated the soft praises and words that came from pouring from him (sometimes in a different language ) that simultaneously recreated and resurrected his body's arousal and his over all ability just to function in life, but most of all he hated the lifted weight of expectations... there was no certain way he had to be around him, no he need to kill anyone, no dead bodies that needed hiding nor was there a need to act like street smart punk... He could just simply... _exist_.


End file.
